


pretty white lies

by xiiis16



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiis16/pseuds/xiiis16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the laughter subsided, they were left there looking at each other as the day light faded slowly and the shadows on their faces almost hid their facial expressions. Almost.<br/>“If this was a date, I’d say it’s going pretty good,” Dalton said, smiling shyly. And Cole smiled as well, looking down at him.<br/>“What do you mean, if?” he mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty white lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote really quick. I told you I have a lot of Colton feels, and this time it's the fluffy kind of feels, idk +.+ with a little help from one of my lovely Anons (thank you babe) I came up with this silly little thing that's really so cliché and stupid and stuff but i really needed something like this to get away from the drama of the other two shots I wrote.  
> It's unbeta'd and I didn't even read it twice, I think, so it must really have a loooot of mistakes. Sorry about that. I don't know if you figured it out by now, but English is not my first language, so yeah...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it :)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Most times, Cole was very good at keeping secrets and hiding things - surprises. He was very good with those and when he really committed to it, no one ever discovered his intentions if he didn’t want them too until the last moment and, _surprise!_

No one except Dalton, of course. And so he should’ve known better than trying to surprise the blond boy no matter how seemly flawless his plan was. Dalton knew him all too well and could read him better than his own mother (and honestly it was scary as hell).

It started out pretty simple, all Cole wanted was to cheer Dalton up because for some reason the other boy was feeling a bit down lately, and Cole really didn’t like seeing his friend like that. He always was a ball of light, cheering everyone else up, Cole himself included, so it seemed only fair to want to do something for him as well.

But Dalton was in a bit of a mood when the time came and Cole started freaking out because it wasn’t like he could back out now.

He was trying to make conversation in the drive there, but Dalton wasn’t cooperating and Cole was sure he had everything figured out by now.

He cleared his throat. “So,” Cole started, dragging the word.

“Where are we going?” Dalton said instead, looking at him from the passenger seat. Cole was taken by surprise and glanced a couple of times at Dalton, trying to think of a reply and not ruin everything.

“Uh, what?” he said, frowning and avoiding Dalton’s gaze.

The blond boy chuckled, shaking his head, “I know you’re planning something in that big head of yours, so just tell me already.”

Cole shrugged dismissingly, “I have literally no idea what you’re talking about, dude.”

Dalton raised an eyebrow at him, clearly amused.

“Alright, okay. I just hope this is not a surprise birthday party, I’m not dressed accordingly,” Dalton mumbled, looking out the window. At that, Cole frowned at him, his expression screaming _what the hell are you even talking about?_

“Dal, you do realize we’re in October, right? It’s not even your birthday,” Cole reasoned.

“I know,” Dalton said defensively, shrugging his shoulders, “And why’s that a reason for not having a surprise birthday party?”

Cole scoffed at his friend’s crazy logic, chuckling at the usual weirdness that was so characteristically Dalton’s.

“Seriously, though, where are we going?” he insisted.

And the total surprise effect was completely ruined by now. But Cole wasn’t giving up on this now.

“I’m not telling you,” he mumbled, his eyes not leaving the road.

Dalton stared at him indignantly for a few seconds, before crossing his arms and sitting low on his seat, “Fine, then.”

Cole stole another glance at his friend, glad that he was dropping the subject.

After a few moments of silence between them, with the music filling up the air, Dalton spoke again, “I really hope it’s not a birthday party,” and Cole rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

It wasn’t a birthday party, at all. By the time Cole parked the car, Dalton had it all figured out as he saw the huge crowd of people passing by with backpacks and band t-shirts and bracelets. Even if he hadn’t figured it out by then, the huge stage that rose in the vast field at the bottom of the hill and the loud music was enough clue to know he was in a festival.

“Okay, this is so much better than a birthday party,” Dalton mumbled, as he got out of the car, taking his surroundings in. Cole was opening the trunk, taking his backpack out of it and putting in on his shoulder, as well as another bag. Dalton’s eyebrows rose.

“Dude, is that a tent?” he asked, recognizing the bag. Cole smiled.

“Hell yeah, we’re staying for both days,” Cole said, clearly excited.

“Well, you do realize I have literally nothing with me to spend the night, don’t you?” Dalton reasoned. Cole’s smile widened as he pulled one of Dalton’s backpacks out of the trunk as well.

“Tell me, friend, do I look that thoughtless to you?” he said, clearly amused at Dalton’s confusion.

“How the hell-?” Dalton trailed off, reaching for his backpack.

“I conspired with your mom,” Cole stated, obviously satisfied with that part of his plan. Dalton smiled, rolling his eyes at his friend’s smug smile.

 

By the time they had everything settled in the improvised camping park and locked everything inside the tent, they made their way down the hill, towards the stage were most people was already dancing and singing along the band playing.

The atmosphere was amazing, lifting Dalton’s spirits in no time and Cole was very proud of himself by the time the afternoon started drawing to a close and the sun was getting closer to the horizon.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Cole called in Dalton’s ear and the other boy sipped at his drink. Dalton nodded, and Cole smiled, grabbing his arm and signaling with his head for him to follow him.

There was a lot of people in the crowd, singing, dancing, some of them drunk dancing and a girl tried to pull Dalton into a group dance with her friends, all in good spirits. It had Dalton holding on to Cole’s arm not to lose him and laughing at the girls’ obvious tipsy and very happy dancing.

Seeing Dalton laugh so heartily made Cole’s heart swell with fondness, because this is how his friend should feel and look like always. It made him feel proud of himself, because cheering Dalton up was the whole purpose of this whole trip.

“Wait, where are you going, the food stands are that way,” Dalton said, a confused little smile curling his lip, his hand sliding down to firmly grab Cole’s as they moved through the crowd.

“Who said anything about food stands?” Cole replied, looking back at him, pulling Dalton behind him to climb the hill towards their tent.

When they reached the top, Cole told him to wait for him there. Dalton furrowed his brow in suspicion, smiling as he sat down on the grass, facing the stage down there and watching all the people there dancing and having fun as the sun set on the horizon.

It was a rather beautiful sight.

When Cole came back he brought his backpack with him and he was already smiling, wiggling his eyebrows at Dalton as the other boy laughed.

He kneeled beside Dalton, taking out a picnic towel and spreading it on the floor. Then he proceeded to take out various containers with all kinds of food, from cakes to fruits, cookies, sweets, ice cream and sandwiches as well as a few cokes. All the while Dalton was laughing by his side.

“Oh my God, this is so cheesy and cliché, I swear,” Dalton said, as Cole finished preparing everything.

“Hey,” Cole called indignantly, “Shut up, it was your mom, I was only gonna bring the sandwiches.”

“Well this is making me feel like a girl on a date,” Dalton said, chuckling, “Is this a date, _Pendery_?” At that Cole’s cheeks burned and a pink color spread all across his face. Dalton was only teasing him, of course, but he was right, this felt a lot like a date, didn’t it?

“I don’t know, _Rapattoni_ , do you want this to be a date?” Cole answered instead, playfully. They always had this confidence with each other, always teasing, always playing around.

“Oh, no, you’re not playing that game with me,” Dalton said, stealing one of the cakes and stuffing it in his mouth, “I know your answer is yes”. Cole wrinkled his nose at Dalton’s manners.

“No, I don’t think so, you were the one who brought it up so obviously you’re the one who wants it to be a date,” Cole reasoned, smiling proudly at his logic as he bit down on a cookie.

Dalton scoffed, “What? You were the one who thought of all this in the first place, I was dragged into it.”

“Yeah, I came up with it because I wanted to do something nice for you,” Cole said, shrugging as he opened his can of coke.

Dalton smiled mischievously, “So this _is_ a date.”

Cole blushed again, concentrated in unwrapping his sandwich instead of looking straight at Dalton.

“I never said that,” Cole answered.

“But you implied it,” Dalton pressed, clearly enjoying his friend’s embarrassment – it was rather cute.

“Why do we have to name it, anyways? We’re here together and it’s nice and that’s it,” Cole said, the pink on his cheeks not fading at all.

Dalton bit back his smile and dropped the matter for now. For a while, they ate in silence, the unknown band’s music filing the air along with the distant and muffled murmur of people all around them.

The sun was setting and they both watched it in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was so comfortable and so nice.

Then, at some point when Dalton was eating one of his mom’s cakes, the icing got all over his cheek and he decided to tease Cole a little bit, “Hey, do I have something on my face?” he asked, turning his cheek at him.

Cole pointed at his own cheek, signaling Dalton the place where the icing was, “Yeah, right here.”

Dalton brought his fingers up, purposely missing the icing, “here?”

“No, down,” Cole said oblivious to Dalton’s intentions. 

“Here?” Dalton asked again, missing the spot again.

“No, that’s- Come here,” he said, leaning forward towards Dalton, and the blond boy couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as Cole grabbed his face and cleaned the icing off his cheek.

“The cheesiness of all this is screaming in my face that this is so a date,” Dalton said.

And Cole smiled as well, “Oh yeah?” he said, and Dalton nodded. “Yup, just admit it, this was your plan all along, all you wanted was a piece of me,” Dalton said, jokingly.

“Oh yeah, this was _so_ part of my plan,” Cole said sarcastically but still playfully. And Dalton smiled triumphantly, beginning to sit back. But Cole grabbed his face, “Wait, there’s still a little bit of icing right here,” he said as he rubbed the rest of the cake on Dalton’s cheek, spreading icing all over his face.

Dalton pushed him back, his mouth dropping open in shock and Cole fell back laughing at his face. “No, you didn’t,” Dalton said.

“Yes,” Cole said, between laughter, “Yes I did.”

And Dalton grabbed one of cakes as well, throwing himself at Cole, smashing the soft cake on his face and messing him up.

After that, a full-on food fight started, with them throwing cookies, small cakes and even sour patches at each other, as they run after each other all around their stuff and other strangers that smiled in amusement at their foolishness.

They were laughing at each other, screaming war cries and generally just getting themselves dirty.

At one point, as they were running up the hill with Dalton chasing after Cole after he got ice-cream all over his face, the other boy was laughing so hard when he tried to look back that he tripped and fell on the grass, laughing like a mad man.

Dalton, who was right behind him, tripped on his feet and fell right on top of him, and they were almost rolling down the hill if it wasn’t for Dalton that rolled to the other side onto safe ground, until Cole was the one on top. There were tears in both boys’ eyes as they laughed until they were breathless.

As the laughter subsided, they were left there looking at each other as the day light faded slowly and the shadows on their faces almost hid their facial expressions. Almost.

“If this was a date, I’d say it’s going pretty good,” Dalton said, smiling shyly. And Cole smiled as well, looking down at him.

“What do you mean, _if_ ?” he mumbled. The smile on Dalton’s face faded slowly, and he contemplated Cole’s face as suddenly there was a shift in the mood. He saw Cole’s eyes dropping for a second to his lips and this nervous little tingling feeling took over him.

There was something there, neither could really describe. And it felt funny in a good way.

Then Cole was clearing his throat and shaking his head, as if waking himself or getting rid of any thoughts, and he stood up, “I’m- hmm, I’m gonna get something to clean ourselves with,” he stuttered, helping Dalton getting up.

It was Dalton’s time to blush as he realized the certain awkwardness between them. He also realized that they had a moment there and an opportunity that he missed. Normally he would’ve brushed it off, but today Dalton was feeling rather courageous and inspired by Cole’s well, _good deeds_. He was such a nice guy, wasn’t he?

Cole quickly put everything in their containers and packages and brought the backpack with him to the tent.

As he walked away from Dalton, he smiled not knowing exactly why, but feeling his heart skipping a beat when he thought of what just happened. Now all he thought was, _why did he pull away?_ He was curious now. What would’ve happened if he didn’t?

He had a small idea, and it made him smile.

As he was putting the things down, ready to reach inside the tent to grab something to clean himself with he hear Dalton calling him.

“Hey, Cole?”

He turned around to face Dalton, “Yea-?” but the word was cut short by Dalton’s lips on his and he almost lost his balance, but Dalton held his arms, steadying him.

A million butterflies were set free in his stomach and he felt his body so light, he closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss.

Then Dalton broke it off, still holding on to Cole’s arm, a smile blossoming on his face as well.

“ _I knew_ this was a date,” he said. And Cole chuckled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

As the night fell, and after they changed into clean clothes, they got back down to the field. And this time, they didn’t need to get through the crowd to hold hands. Their fingers were intertwined in each other’s the whole time as they walked down the hill.

They walked all over the field, even went karting. Dalton had done it before, but Cole wasn’t as experience and so, they ended up losing the race to the other two guys they were up against.

After that, they sat down on the grass, like a lot of people was already and Cole let his head fall on Dalton’s shoulder. The blond boy put his arm around Cole, and they stayed like that for a while.

This was nice. This was _so nice_ , actually. It was so weird, but not weird at all. It didn’t make much sense either, how things changed so suddenly, but they didn’t care. It felt good; it made them feel so peaceful, and safe.

It was almost like it was logical that this was bound to happen, and they didn’t fight it at all. They could deal with all the technicalities later – right now, all that matter was that they were happy like this, with each other.

A couple of girls passed by them, and one of them was already a bit drunk, her friend holding her arm as she approached them, “You guys look so cute together, man, seriously,” she said, a fond expression on her face.

Cole chuckled as Dalton blushed, biting back a shy smile, “Thanks,” Cole answered.

“Please don’t ever slit up, okay? Like, don’t ever stay away from each other!” she said, as her friend apologized and pulled her away.

They both chuckled.

And even if the girl never knew, they really didn’t stay away from each other for the rest of the night.

When tiredness took over them and they returned to their tent, they never let go of each other’s hand. As they lay down on the sleeping bags, the fragile yellow light of the flashlight was barely enough to illuminate their expressions, and they just stayed there, hands grasped together.

Dalton had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t sleeping already, listening as Cole hummed a song under his breath, his fingers trailing softly on Dalton’s face, lulling him to sleep.

It was heavenly, it was hard to describe how his heart fluttered with Cole’s touch, and nothing ever felt this right.

There was a hug wave of fondness and appreciation for the other boy flooding him, as he thought about everything that Cole had done for him, just to make him feel better.

He opened his eyes, finding Cole already looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

Dalton reached out and pulled him down into a kiss, hoping to be able to transmit everything he was feeling towards him through that kiss. He was never so grateful to have someone in his life like he was right now for having Cole and he really hoped that, somehow, Cole knew that.

“I’m sorry I ruined the picnic,” Cole whispered, smiling against Dalton’s lips. And Dalton chuckled as Cole pulled back, slightly to look at Dalton.

“It’s okay,” Dalton said, wrapping his arms around Cole.

“And I’m sorry about the race. It sucks that we didn’t won anything today,” Cole said, spreading his hands on Dalton’s chest and laying his chin on it.

“Well, actually no, I did win something today,” Dalton said, smiling, “I won you.”

And Cole was struck silent, suddenly speechless at how sweet – cheesy, but still sweet – that was.

“That was so cheesy,” he mumbled, his smile widening.

“Yeah,” Dalton agreed, “but you liked it.”

Cole chuckled, “Yeah, I did,” he admitted, kissing him again.

They stayed like that for a long time, eyes closed, simply playing with each other’s fingers, mumbling and whispering at times until they finally fell asleep with the fading music of an unknown band playing in the distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it :) whereshiphappens.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I love you <3


End file.
